Talk:Demon
What is the general or essential nature of demons? I'm just wondering about the nature of these creatures here. They don't seem to be concretely evil, in fact most are morally neutral, some can be nice, and others are either just jerks or really evil. In others words, kinda like us humans. They also seem to have free will. So what is it that truly seperates them other than their non-mortal, non-corporeal being? What is their essential nature? What is demonic here? GalaxiaWild (talk) 21:36, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Persona 5 Where did it say that Demons will appear in Persona 5. If it's mentioned in the Persona 5's Japanese News instead of it's English News otherwise I just don't see it. --Cococrash11 (talk) 02:03, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :Pyro Jack and Sandman appeared as enemies. Unless stated otherwise we assume them to be demons. G.A.S.A (talk) 02:57, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :Excuse me, I am sorry but I think that it has been confirmed through the famitsu #1437 that the enemies are actually shadows rather than demons according to the link from personal central (http://personacentral.com/persona-5-famitsu-scans-feature-battle-gameplay/). ( 20:29, June 16, 2016 (UTC)) :Shadows are the masked figures in the dungeons if you payed attention. They horribly die so that the demons erupt out of them. Some older games also had shadows as a demon. Part of the Foul Race/Ogre Type.-- 23:15, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :Um I agree although maybe the masked figures are an overworld avatar of the shadows(which may be subjected to change depending on the place dungeon). 2.I am sorry, my intention is not to be a metaphorical troll but I did pay attention with all respect. I beleive that the mask tearing off of the shadow is maybe not so much as dying since in the E3, shadows erupt seemingly only when the mask is torn off and likely that the shadow would attack and spawn into their form which were personas/demons. 3.Are you referring to persona 1 and 2? 4. I unsure though why in personas 1 and 2 have the persona looking enemies as demon(and vise versa?) And in Persona 5 that they are called shadows... however in persona 3 and 4, personas and shadows are the same thing. If persona 5 is trying to apply this as a battle mechanic, it would also correlate and back up the information stated from the famitsu article #1437...( 16:22, June 17, 2016 (UTC)) :Eternal Punishment PSP makes it clear that demons come from the Sea of Souls. Shiori Miyashiro is possessed by Wendigo when they attempt to give her an artificial persona. We've also seen human figures turn into the shadows in an older trailer for P5. The Shadows they mention are the enemies on the map-- 00:12, June 18, 2016 (UTC) http://personacentral.com/persona-5-website-update-phantom-thief-outfits-new-screenshots/( 18:42, July 29, 2016 (UTC)) :per Persona 3, Shadows are literally fragments of Nyx's psyche, whereas Demons were created by life on earth to protect them from Nyx and keep their shadows in check. we won't know how P5 actually handles this and whether P5''s demons are actually demons from the universal unconsciousness or personas (and thus shadows, per ''P4) which have gone berserk and completely taken over their host until the game actually comes out. even if they are personas that have gone berserk and taken over their host, we'll probably still call them "Demons" to differentiate them from the Shadow enemies seen in P3 and P4 and then just make a note of it on this page. it could be that the game features both demons and shadows as enemies. Tathra (talk) 10:40, July 30, 2016 (UTC)